We propose designing an assembly line appropriate to drug discovery screening. Current practice takes little advantage of economy of scale and other advantages available through fundamental redesign. Dedicated manipulators, pipelining, and inherent parallelism will be exploited to increase throughput, accuracy, and repeatability, and to decrease human exposure and cost per substance tested.